1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-function electronic device and a method of setting the function thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years the functional operations of various types of office equipment has diversified. For example, functions have been added that relate to the copy image form, i.e., magnification and editing, as well as functions for simple binding, such as staple functions for binding a plurality of sheets with staples, and hole punch functions for providing holes in sheets for filing.
Conventional copying machines provide operation panels having operation keys corresponding to the various functions. The operator selects a desired function and sets the predetermined value corresponding to the selected function by selecting and depressing the appropriate operation key corresponding to said desired function.
The various operation keys on the operation panel are generally arranged according to the frequency of use of the various functions, or are grouped for each device which accomplishes said functions.
Conventionally, the operator has had to personally select functions (normally not limited to a single function) suitable for a particular purpose from among a plurality of functions via sequential selection from predetermined settings. That is, an operator has had to first consider the selection of a function relative to the purpose for which the equipment is being used each time the equipment is operated.
When, for example, the purpose is to prepare materials for distribution to a plurality of conference participants, the copy number is set to correspond to the number participants receiving the material (i.e., the multicopy function), sheet sorting is set (sorting function), and simple binding is set (staple function), and the like.
The operation of the equipment therefore becomes more complicated for the operator, and is disadvantageous inasmuch as prompt execution of the operation is compromised. Such an arrangement is further disadvantageous inasmuch as it may easily lead to omissions and errors in the function selection process, particularly when an operator is unfamiliar with the operation of the equipment.